After Alice
by x.TheFutureMrsCullen.x
Summary: Alice dies and Jasper goes into depression. Emmett has an idea and the family adopt a baby Bella. Jasper and Edward both fall for her and both fight for her love. But could it tear their family apart?
1. This is Bella

**Hey guys!! My other fanfics didn't go so well but I promise to carry through with this! Anyway, I hope you like it! R&R  
**  
**Disclaimer:  
Me: Yay! I own Twilight1  
Jasper: No you don't!  
Me: Oh...errr...I think I'm going to faint! Catch me Jazzy!**

Jasper was in his room again. Sulking. Alice was killed over 3 years ago now and he hadn't spoken much since. Only to tell us where he was going or to ask us something. We were all distraught of course but we were talking and back to normal after a year or so. He would have asked the Volturi kill him by now but he couldn't because of what Alice said to him.

*FLASHBACK*

They were sat on the couch snuggling and talking about random things.

"Jasper don't mope around when I'm gone. Find someone else or make yourself feel happy. But don't kill your self. Ok?"

"Sure"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Of course, none of us thought it would come so soon. But he kept his promise. And to keep himself busy he perfected his self-control to be almost as good as Carlisle's.

_Jasper would love that! He'll so be happy when I tell him! _Emmett thought.

"What is this amazing idea of yours Emmett?" I asked him.

"Well since he has super self-control now I think we should adopt a human. You know, to keep him company."

Jasper came speeding down the stairs.

"Emmett that is the smartest thing you've ever said!" he said.

The next day Jasper, Carlisle and Esme went to the Adoption Centre. While me, Emmett and Rosalie stayed home. When they returned Jasper was carrying a small girl bridal style – she was asleep. She had long chocolate brown hair and a very sweet and innocent face. She was petite and couldn't have been more than four. Her sent was divine. Almost floral somehow. And utterly mouth-watering.

"This," announced Jasper, "is Bella."


	2. A sleepover?

Hey chums and chumettes! here you go! Cause your so good at reading and reviewing I'll give you reward! More reading and reviewing!

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the currantly dead Alice! if i did I would kill off bella and make eddy boy date me! Mwahahahaaaa!**

Last time.

"_This", announced Jasper "is Bella."_

------

"Awesome!" shouted Emmett. And Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"I'm no mom but I think we should put her to bed." I suggested.

Esme nodded at Jasper and he carried her upstairs.

"Stay with her in case she gets scared when she wakes up!" said Rosalie.

He nodded.

"So where is she sleeping?" I asked.

"Well, since this if for Jasper and there are no spare rooms, in Jaspers room." Said Carlisle.

A strange surge of anger lurched through me.

Jasper POV

We walked into the adoption centre and asked if we could see some of the kids.

"What age group are you looking for?" an old woman asked us from behind a computer.

Carlisle and Esme looked and me. They wanted me to make the decision. Maybe if they started out young?

"Err… between the ages of err… 4 and 6?" it sounded like a question.

The woman stood up and walked around the desk. "Right this way."

She led us to a little room with around 10 young children playing. "Talk to some of them and then come find me when you're done." She said, smiling then she left the room.

I looked around at the kids. Maybe a girl? To fill Alice's presence, not that anyone ever could. I'd love someone to spoil. I spotted a small girl, with long, chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, sat in the corner reading a book. I made my way over to her.

"Hi." She looked up at me with a smile. "I'm Jasper. What's your name?"

"Bella." She said in a quiet voice." Are you here to adopt someone? Can I introduce you to some of the other kids?"

"Actually, I'm quite happy talking to you!" She blushed. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"I like reading! And no one wants to play with me." She answered with a sad smile. I sent her a wave of calmness.

"Bella? Do you want me to play with you?" She beamed up at me and nodded.

She stood up and grabbed my hand, dragging me over to a small plastic table. She sat down and I did the same. But on the floor so as not to snap the chairs in half. She picked up a blue crayon and began to draw on a piece of paper, looking at me occasionally. When she was done she held up the paper.

"Do you like it?" she said peeping from behind her picture.

It was a blue, smiling face with yellow hair sticking up on top. It was labelled: Quite sweet really.

"I love it!" She hugged my shoulders.

"Bella? Do you want to come home with my family?"

"A sleepover?" She didn't catch on.

"No. We want to adopt you!"

**Review or die!!**

**love ya!**


	3. OUR family! Not mine!

**Bonjourage!! This chapter is a little bit longer! but Im gunna update agian later on today! I f you have an idea for something that could happen to bella at any age then tell me and it might make the story!**

Disclaimer:  
Me: OMG! alice! since your dead can i have jasper plz??  
Alice:No  
Me: awww! why?  
Alice: Cuz hes mine all miney mine mine!!!!!

i only own baby bella!  


Last time

"_No. We want to adopt you."_

Jasper POV

While Carlisle and Esme were in the office making arrangements me and Bella went to her room to pack.

Her room wasn't like other little girls rooms. It was blue instead of pink. And filled with books, pens and paper instead of Barbies, teddies and dolls. It was also it was extremely tidy for a kids room. She practically skipped over to the wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase, opened it, then started to take out clothes and fold them into the case. When I tried to help she told me to sit down and shut up! She had a cute little attitude.

When her closet was empty she pulled another case from under her bed and began to fill it with books and other toys (if you could call things like this toys).

She then tried to lug both of the case out of her room all by her self. I stopped her when she got to the door and lifted them both easily.

She thanked me and skipped down the stairs towards Esme and Carlisle.

"All packed?" Asked Esme.

Bella nodded.

"Let's go then!" Carlisle picked her up and we walked out of the building.

In the car Bella and I sat in the back and she looked nervous so I calmed her down a little and gave her a reassuring hug. She edged closer and snuggled into my side. In around five minutes she fell asleep.

When we got home I carried her in through the door and was greeted by the rest of the family. Edward was looking at her a little weird.

"This," announced Jasper, "is Bella."

"Awesome!" shouted Emmett. And Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"I'm no mom but I think we should put her to bed." Edward suggested.

Esme nodded to me and I carried her upstairs.

"Stay with her in case she gets scared when she wakes up!" said Rosalie.

I nodded once more.

When we reached my room I placed her delicately under the bed covers. I sat with her for half an hour, just watching her. It was quite fascinating at first. But then she tossed and turned and furrowed her tiny brow. The emotions she gave off were hard to cope with. She was scared and disorientated. She was having some sort of nightmare. I don't know why but I held her hand and comforted her with my power. She settled down after a few minutes. I let go of her hand and she started again. She suddenly sat up panting and puffing with a shocked look on her face. She saw me and dived at me putting her slender arms around my neck.

"Shhh Bella! It was just a dream." I told her while stroking her long soft hair and her tiny back.

She sobbed into my shoulder for a few moments then stopped. She pulled back and looked at me. She had somehow sat on my lap in the process.

"I know. But it seemed real." She told me. "Can I go meet the rest of your family?"

"Sure! And it's not my family. It's our family!"

She giggled and stood up. She grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards the door. So cute!


	4. ICECREAM!

**ok so this is shorter but i will try to give you another chapter soon!****  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my self!!!**

Edward POV

We were all stood in a line in the living room. Jasper and Bella appeared at the top of the staircase, hand in hand. That made me slightly jealous. When they reached the bottom of the stairs we each told her our names.

"I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Emmett."

"I'm Edward."

"And you know who we are!" said Carlisle.

She gave a tinkling laugh. It pulled at my heart strings to hear something so beautiful.

"Are you hungry?" asked Esme

"Err a little."

Esme and Jasper took her into the kitchen.

I took this chance to ask Carlisle an important question.

"When do we tell her?"

"After she's eaten."(Excuse the pun!)

Jasper POV

When everyone was introduced me and Esme took her into the kitchen for something to eat.

"What d'ya want?" I asked.

"What ya got?" She replied, mimicking my language.

I laughed a little. "Ice cream? Chocolate spread? Candy?"

"Ice cream please!" She practically yelled. If I were human I would have no eardrum left!

Rosalie POV

Jasper fixed Bella some Ice cream and she shovelled it down faster than a vampire!! It was like feeding time at the zoo!!

"Rosalie. Emmett. Take Bella on a tour of the house please!" said Jasper.

We got the message and took her hands. We led her upstairs and showed her the house.

Jasper POV

"Rosalie. Emmett. Take Bella on a tour of the house please!"

When they were gone we started to talk.

"Carlisle, how do I tell her?"

"Don't worry! I'll talk to her!"

Edward POV

When they came back from Bella's guided tour Carlisle asked Bella to come into his study. She followed behind him and tripped on the top step of the stairs.

Carlisle decided to carry her the rest of the way.

Everyone gathered round to me to hear what she thought about it. But I couldn't hear her head. I hadn't really tried yet and I wasn't sure why I hadn't noticed. But I decided to look at her reaction through Carlisle's head.

"She honestly isn't scared!" I told them when I saw and heard her reaction.

Then Carlisle told her about our past and our powers. It took about an hour but she smiled the whole way!

For some reason Esme and Rosalie were smiling like idiots.

When Bella finally came down holding Carlisle's hand Esme and Rosalie exploded!

"TIME TO GO SHOPPING!!!"


	5. That's what I'll call my doll Alice

Hello!!!!!!! Thjis is a treat I'm not saying you can indulge in long chapters all the time!! But I know you'll find this Chapter adorable.

Disclaimer: I own ideas!!! But not twilight!!!!!!!:( But I own this story!!!"!! Yay!!!

Edward POV

"So, which car do you wanna take?" I asked her when we were in the garage.

"I don't mind! I'm not a car person. There are soo many though! Do you have a blue one?"

We all laughed at her enthusiasm. We all piled into my car. Emmett took the wheel with Rosalie by his side.

I sat on the left of Bella and jasper sat on the right.

I noticed that he was slightly doting with Bella and he new I was the same. There could be some family rivalry here!

"Edward." Bella spoke to me and I felt a little proud.

"Yeah?"

"Why can't you hear my head? Am I weird?"

We all chuckled. "No, silly!" Japer told her. "You're not weird."

"You're special." I said.

And with that, she pulled us both in for a hug. But her arms were too small so it was very uncomfortable.

We arrived at the mall at around 7:30.

"OK people!" said Rosalie. "We have only two hours until the mall closes. Its mission impossible but I think we can do it!"

"Move out!" shouted Bella from between Jasper and me.

We started at the clothing store and bought Bella tons of clothes.

_Bella's new wardrobe._

_10 dresses._

_23 shirts._

_8 pairs of jeans._

_16 skirts_

_12 pairs of non-denim shorts on trousers_

_34 pairs of shoes_

_Too many accessories for one little girl._

_And we had only been in one store!!_

Jasper POV

Next we went into "The Kid's" store.

It sold every thing a kid could need. Furniture, toys, books and wallpapers and stuff.

I was intent on spoiling Bella as much as I could. We were looking through the furniture and bedding for her room and she didn't want the usual girly pink. She preferred a sophisticated blue.

I told her she could get as many new toys as she wanted. She wandered through the tall isles, staring up at the toys. We let her go off on her own for a little while as she promised to be careful. But after a little while I was getting agitated. I went looking for her and found her, staring up at I shelf of books.

She looked disgruntled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm too small!" she said. She crossed her arms and pouted, I thought she might stomp her foot!

When I didn't quite get it she jumped up trying to reach some thing.

"Oh! Ok!" I put my hands, large in comparison, around her small waist and lifted her up towards the books. She picked a book that would seem boring to any other kid, but she was happy.

We set off in search of the others. We found Edward by some miniature grand pianos for kid's and he asked Bella if she would like to learn to play. She said yes and we bought it for her.

We found Rosalie by a large display of rag dolls and asked Bella if she would like one. And Bella picked a small, pale one with short, black hair that stuck up in odd directions. It looked like an Alice voodoo doll.

We found Emmett by the video games and since Bella didn't like those he got her a teddy.

Esme and Carlisle got a picture frame and said that they had made an appointment to go and have a family picture taken.

When we had paid the enormous bill we headed to the photo studio.

Bella was in the middle of every shot and at the end we all had copies of Bella's favourite; we were all in a huddle together.

Edward POV

We had just enough time to go to the jewellers. We bought Bella a locket that said "Love Forever" on the back.

When we got back home she sat and watched as we decorated her room the way she wanted in the space of 25 minutes. Her room is right in between mine and Jasper's. She saw a picture of Jasper and Alice.

"Who's this?"

"Err that's Alice. She died a few years ago."

"Oh. Was she your girlfriend? You look happy together."

"Well… yeah. She was."

"That's what I'm going to call my doll. Alice"

Jasper POV

"That's what I'm going to call my doll. Alice."

I pulled her into a hug and nearly cried.

"That's wonderful Bella."

"But it's time for bed!" Interjected Esme. I pulled away.

"But I want to spend some more time with you!"

"Well," I said, "You have tomorrow. And the next day. And forever."

"Ok."

"Rosalie, take her to get undressed."

She picked her up and sped up the stairs.

She plodded down the stairs 10 minutes later, wearing pink pyjamas, rubbing her eyes and carrying her Alice doll.

She came to us all, one at a time, kissed us on the cheek, hugged us and said goodnight.

Then she grabbed my hand and Edward's and made us go up stairs with her.

"Hey!" shouted Emmett. "What about me!"

"It's your turn tomorrow! So shut up!" She yelled back with out stopping.

"You just got owned by a four year old!" Said Rosalie.

Cute.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR YOU'LL NEVER GET BITTEN BY EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAAAAA!


	6. Don't sweetie me!

**All people that have review get a virtual owner ship of the Twilight saga. Virtual because;  
****1) ****Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer and I can't afford to buy it. And,  
****2) If I could buy it I would own it and not tell you the truth but tell you 1) was true!!! Which it is!**

Edward POV

Bella made me and Jasper take her to bed. We took her to the bathroom and let her do her business. She made us sing so we couldn't hear her use the toilet!!! When she was ready to go to bed we tucked her in under the covers.

Her bed had deep blue chiffon hangings around her bed. In the corner of her room was the miniature grand piano I bought her. And in the other corner was a bookcase and some beanbags so she could read in comfort. She also had a desk with her drawing supplies and new sketchbook and the picture frame. I saw her put the locket we bought her under her sea green pillow. She had Emmett's teddy in her arms and Alice on her bedside table.

"Good Night, Bella." I whispered then I kissed her forehead. Jasper did the same.

"Will you stay until I'm asleep? New places scare me when it's dark."

"Sure" we said simultaneously.

"I'm going to call my teddy Itt."

"Itt?"

"Yeah. Itt! With two T's like Emmett."

"Sleep now Bella!" said Jasper.

"Music helps me sleep!"

I walked towards the mini piano and began to let my fingers drift across the keys.

Once she was asleep I forced a very reluctant Jasper to leave her room and come outside.

"Look, I've noticed the way you treat Bella and I can't help thinking you're in love with her already!"

"Bella is here for my benefit! I chose her at the adoption centre because I felt that way naturally!!"

"She is here for the whole family and because she and orphan! And I feel that way too!!"

We then both look towards the house. We heard tapping of little feet and then a thud. Bella. She was trying to run but kept falling over.

Eventually she came outside and scowled at us.

"Why are you arguing?"

"Did we wake you, sweetie?" asked Jasper

"Don't sweetie me! Now shake hands and make up!"

We did as we were told.

"What was it about?"

"Err…well…you see…ummm…"

"Tell me!"

"We were arguing about you! We were arguing about who got you more!"

"Look, I may be small but I'm big enough for you! So hush up!!"

So we did. She went back to bed and slept silently all night.

Jasper POV

The next day was sunny and bright so Edward and me were going to show her our skin in the sunlight.

"Jasper! Edward!" She shouted from her room. Everyone else was lout hunting but I'd been the night before.

"Hey Bells! What happened to your arm?"

Her right arm was dangling limp by her side.

"I don't know! I woke up and I couldn't feel it! Or move it!"

"Did you sleep on it?"

"Err… Maybe?"

"It's just gone numb! Like when you get pins and needles!"

I took her arm and wiggled her fingers for her.

"Try to move your fingers."

She wiggled them and soon she could move her whole arm.

"Don't do it again you could damage it!"

"What's for breakfast?" She asked holding her arms up to me.

"Well," I said picking her up. "Pancakes?"

"With syrup?"

"Sure!"

I made her pancakes from a recipe book and drizzled syrup on it.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Nice!"

Just then Edward walked in and came over to Bella and me now on the sofa.

"Hey!" he came over and kissed her on the cheek.

Feeling uncomfortable I asked Carlisle to check out Bella's arm.

"What did she do to it?"

"I think she slept on it and made it go numb."

"Well how dose it feel now Bella?"

"Fine!" I don't think the syrup was a good idea. She was sat on Carlisle's desk swinging her legs and firing staples from the staple gun at me.

"Carlisle. Can I have this?"

"OK but be careful! I don't want any injuries!"

"Thanks!" as she ran from the room.

"I wonder what she wants it for!" I spoke too soon.

"Emmett! Come play with me!"

She was hitting him with the staples for hours! But they just bounced off his skin!

Edward POV

"Bella! Come out side!"

She ran outside from learning The Doodlebops dance moves. (Bella was agile as a kid but changed, when she got to around 7, to being clumsy. But being with the Cullen's she becomes graceful!) Then she stopped when she saw us in bathing suits, sparkling.

"Wow! That's pretty! Can I do it?"

Jasper and me were closest to her and she reached out to touch our hands. Her warmth felt so refreshing. It felt so strange.

"No! It's a Vampire thing!"

"Awesome!" She let go of our hands. "Tag!" She touched my arm. "You're it!" She ran off into the woods behind us!

"I'll get you, Bella!"

We played tag until Bella fell over and cut her shin. She stated to cry.

Everyone else crowded round her, holding their breath. I was a coward. I ran. I ran as far as I had to to calm my self down.

Bella was my Singer.

**:O DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!!! The arm thing happened to me today!! I may keep adding things that happen to me as insignificent things in my story! Ciao!**


	7. You can resist!

**Hey guys!!! sorry its taken so long but school stinks!!! I PROMISE NOT TO BE THAT MEAN EVER AGAIN!!!!! cuz i love you guys!!!  
Review or die!!!! The more reviews the more words in the next chapter!!!!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my copies of the books!!:(  
**

Jasper POV

We played tag for hours! Running slower when we chased after Bella! Everything was going fine. Until Bella fell and cut her shin.

She started to cry and we all crowded round her. But Edward had to leave. I started to get worried.

We ran back to the house and got her a band-aid. She asked if I could get her Alice. I sped up the stairs to get her.

"I'm going to find Edward!" I shouted when I'd given Bella her doll.

"Take me!" And Bella ran to me with her arms in the air for me to pick her up.

I couldn't refuse that face. "Fine. But you do exactly as I ask whenever I ask it! Got it?"

"I promise!"

"OK. You might wanna shut your eyes!"

With Bella clinging to my back I set off through the door at full speed. Bella's small arms tightened around me when she opened her eyes and saw our speed.

"It's ok!" I told her as I stoked her hand. I sniffed the air and stopped. Edward was close by.

"Bella," I whispered setting her down. "Edward is through those trees. Go to him and hug him. Tell him that he is strong enough to resist."

"But, what does that mean?"

"Do you remember that promise?"

She got the message, huffed and walked through the trees.

Edward POV

I came to a stop in a small clearing. Although I didn't need to, I sat down on a rock, placed my head between my hands and dry sobbed. I couldn't believe I'd risked Bella's life like that. It was unacceptable. I sat like that for a while, trying to work out what to do, when I heard small foot falls behind me. Approaching. I turned around, teeth bared, to see little Bella staring at me in surprise.

"Oh. Bella. I'm sorry."

"It's ok!"

She ran to me and flung her arms around my legs. Uncomfortable with the position of her head, I picked her up and cradled her to my chest.

"You're strong enough to resist." She whispered softly into my ear.

I was stunned into silence.

"Why did you say that?" I was honestly curious.

"Jasper told me to. Can we go home?"

"Sure."

We set off at a walk and talked and laughed. Then her stomach rumbled so I threw her onto my back and we ran.  
l l l l  
**Sorry it's so short but its all i got so far!! REVIEW NOW!!!! HIT THAT BUTTON!!\/ \/ \/ \/ IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!**


	8. I love you Jasper

**OMG!! Hello stranger! Haven't seen you in while! This ends in a little cliffy! Will try to update soon but I'm making no promises!! And my best mate Jayne says hi to all you guys!!  
**  
**Disclaimer: Rosy:OMG!! Guess what!  
Jayne: OMG! What?  
Rosy: I own Twilight!!  
Jayne: Ha! Doubt it.  
Rosy: No I really do!  
Jayne: Rosy! When are you going to learn?! Stephanie Meyer owns it!  
****  
**

Edward POV

We walked through the back door hand in hand. Bella sniffed at the air and ran into the kitchen where everyone was cooking Italian food.

"Mmmmmmmmm. Looks good!" she said to Jasper as she tried to put her finger in the bowl.

"Hey!" shouted Jasper, flicking her hand away. "It's not just for you!"

"The social worker has called and is coming for a visit." Explained Carlisle.

"So go put on some nice clean clothes on and untangle your hair!" Esme told her.

"I'll take her!" said Rosalie, practically skipping towards Bella.

Rosalie POV

I picked Bella up and ran to her room. I sat her on the bed and started to sift through her wardrobe. I picked out a thin, pink, long sleeved shirt and put a cream vest over the top. Then I gave her a long pink cardigan and a denim skirt with pink thread on the seams. I matched it with a pair of cream tights and pink lace up ballet pumps.

I curled her hair and pushed it back with a light pink hair band and bow.

"Let's go Bella! You can taste the food!" I exclaimed with fake excitement, the human food had made my day a stanky hell!!

"Woo hoo!!" she screamed. She ran down the stairs faster than I'd ever seen a human run!

Jasper POV

Bella came hurtling into the kitchen and threw her self at me with her arms in the air!!

"Rosalie said I could taste the food!" She yelled practically bouncing on the spot!

"You're acting like we never feed you!" I laughed as I lifted her into the stool by the counter. She attempted to stick her finger in the bowl like before. "And use a spoon!!"

"Fine." She hopped off the stool and skipped and twirled across the room. Then danced back with a spoon.

She took a huge spoonful and shoved it all into her mouth!

"OK. That's enough for now!" Pulling the now empty spoon away from her.

"Mnmm! Mm-mmmm-m-m-m!!!" She started to run after me, but I was too quick!

We ran into the garden and when I saw she was getting tired I just had to stop. She grabbed me round the legs and I picked her up. She flung her arms around my neck (she seemed to do this a lot!) and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Jasper." She whispered in my ear.

That's when we heard the low growl from behind the glass window…

We ran into the garden and when I saw she was getting tired I just had to stop. She grabbed me round the legs and I picked her up. She flung her arms around my neck (she seemed to do this a lot!) and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Jasper." She whispered in my ear.

That's when we heard the low growl from behind the glass window…

See y'all next time!! REVIEW!!


	9. 1 genuine smile

**Hey peeps!!! sorry its been a while and I know this is only short but i promise I'll try to make a nice long chapter very soon maybe tomorrow or monday :)**

Disclaimer:  
Me: OMG!! I own twilight!!!  
Bella: No you don't!!!!!! SM does!!  
Me: So can i have Eddie-poo??  
Bella: Not in this life time honey!!!!!  
Me: Damn!!! I own nothing :(

Jasper POV

With anger in his eyes and determination in his heart Edward clawed his way toward my protectively crouched body and the small pink lump on the ground that was Bella. I knew he would never hurt Bella but he might do something he would later regret. The only way to stop that was to fight him off until he

We collided with a huge smack and he fell to the ground at my feet. He pulled me down, my head hitting the ground with a thud. I rolled over onto him as he crawled towards my head. He restrained my thrashing arms as I lay on him.

"What have you done to her?" He yelled at me.

He struggled and pushed me over so our positions were switched.

"What do you mean?"

"You've tampered with her emotions!! Haven't you?"

Something snapped. I used all my strength to flip my body up along with his. I held him about a foot off the floor with his shirt.

"Don't ever say that! I wouldn't do something like that to her!! She's just a kid, how can you say that? It's sick!"

His whole body gave up the struggle and became limp in the air. I lowered him to the ground where he peered round me to see Bella.

Edward POV

The look of horror in Bella's face practically killed me. She had risen form her couched position on the floor to stare at us with wide and horrified eyes. Her breathing was heavy as she backed away from us.

"Bella" I almost whispered, "It's ok. We won't hurt you." I held my hands out palms up to show I meant no harm as I took a few hesitant steps toward her.

Her bottom lip began to tremble and water gathered in her eyes. I covered the space between us and scooped her up into my arms. Her head rested in my shoulder and her arms griped at the back of my shirt. I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair and stroked her back until the tears eased up.

"Let's get you inside! The social worker will be here any moment!"

She jumped down from my embracing arms and reached out a hand for me to hold.

I bent down and wiped a few tears from her face and she tried to smile for me. So I tickled her and her ringing laughter bounced around the garden.

Jasper POV

The three of us walked into the house smiling brightly. But Bella's smile was the only genuine one.

**Please review!!! But please don't leave rubish ones that say nothing about how to improve or things that are good!!!! They mean nothing to me apart from making me look good ;) But i doo love you all the same. And By the way I suck at fight scenes!! REVIEW!!!!**


	10. The S word

**So in this chapter Bella is growing up, finally. Theres a random little bit at the start but it's just to illustrate the tension there is between them. ("Them" becomes clear soon :D)**

**A little help with things you might want to see. Like things that happen as you grow up and stuff like that. But i can't promise that it will be in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer**  
**Shrink: Why don't you tell me about these hallucinations?**  
**Me: It'd not hallucinnations! It's real!**  
**Shrink: of corse it is...**  
**ME: I DOOO own twilight!!!!**  
**Shink: OK im going to give you some pills! they should knock you out in a few minutes.**

2 years-later Bella is 6

Jasper POV

Me and Edward had grown apart since we fought over Bella that day. We never fought again but that was because we never talked. Well, only a few times. Bella was the one thing that we both loved more than anything. The huge gaping hole in my life since the death of Alice was almost filled with Bella's presence.

As I entered her room that morning she was sat at her desk drawing.

"Hey kiddo! What ya drawing this time?" I asked her from my position against the doorframe.

She giggled. "Random stuff! What're we doing today dude?"

"Well I thought you might want to go to Splish Splash Water Park. But I don't know…" I teased her.

"Spilsh Splash Water Park is sooo cool! Everyone at school wants to go!" She almost screamed while jumping up and down.

"How about breakfast first?" It was Edward that spoke now. He was walking in to Bella's room from behind me.

"Sure." Bella slid out of her chair and Edward put her onto his back and ran downstairs with her.

I heard her giggles when they reached the kitchen 2 seconds later. He could make her happy when he went fast like that. But I couldn't run as fast as Edward. So how could I make her happier than when Edward runs with her? Great now my thoughts didn't make sense. This was going to turn me into the world first insane vampire!

2 years later- Bella is 8 and at school

Bella POV

I wonder what she meant when she said that. Emmett will know. I'm sure.

"Hey Emmett!" I bounced through the school gates and right up to my big brother.

"Hey squirt! How was school?" Yeah like he really cared what I thought of school.

"Let's cut to the chase Emm. I hard something today, one of my friends was talking about it. I thought you might know what it is."

"OK sure. What is it?"

"Sex."

"Maybe you should talk to Carlisle about that. Or Esme." Why did he look embarrassed?

"I heard you asking Rosalie about it. You said you hadn't had sex for a week and you really wanted to have it with her."

"Well you should still ask Carlisle or Esme. They know more than me."

"Emmett. 1) You can't lie very well. And 2) If you were human, you'd be as red as a tomato!"

"Why do have to be so mean to me?"

"Cause it's fun! Now can we go home."

He sighed and hauled me on to his back and walked into the forest. We sped home and I ran into the house. I needed to ask my question.

Jasper POV

"We're home!" Bella's voice echoed through the house.

She came bounding up the stairs, into my room and onto my bed.

"Make yourself comfortable, why don't you?" as she squirmed into a more comfortable position.

"I will." She didn't quite get sarcasm yet. "Can you tell me something please?"

"Sure."

"Promise to tell the truth?" Her little pout reminded me of Alice.

"Of course."

"What's sex?"

Great. Now I would have to ruin her innocence and tell her about it. At least it's not Emmett telling her. She'd probably get the low-down on the latest porn sites and whatever him and Rosalie do at night.

"When a man loves a woman and the woman loves the man, they make a baby."

Short and sweet (ish).

"Jasper?"

"Uh-hu?"

"No offence. But that was a pathetic answer. I just go ask Carlisle."

Rather him than me.

**Haha. Lol. I once had to explain that to an 8 year old. Good times.**

**Any way review! and remember: Don't kill people ... Its bad for your health!**


	11. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. But I Broke my Laptop.**  
**This chapter is a little short but I only got my laptop back yesterday so I havent had time to write much.**  
**Hope you enjoy it! Ideas are welcome! Review! And don't die please! XD**

Edward POV

As we all stood outside of Carlisle's office, we found it hard to keep a straight face. Carlisle was attempting to explain the topic of "sex" to Bella. At the tender age of 8, Bella had trouble understanding why anyone would want to touch a boy's "dangly". Her terminology was even more amusing than the sight of her face in Carlisle's head.

5 Years later- Bella is 13

Jasper POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all screamed.

Bella sat bolt upright. "Is there cake?"

We all laughed. Ever since she was 10, the first thing she thought about when she woke up was food.

"Yes, there's cake. And presents!" Rosalie almost screamed.

Rosalie spent hours slaving over Bella's birthday cake every year. And it was always triple chocolate fudge delight. Even thought it smelt awful to me, Bella loved it and demolished it within about an hour.

"And here're your presents!" Emmett walked in with the boxes wrapped in pink paper.

The paper had looked really pretty on the presents. But now it was piled on the end of Bella's bed. Ripped, torn and crumpled. The presents we got her were; an Iphone, an E-reader, some kind of expensive make up brand goody bag, clothes and we were also organising a party for her.

"So, lets get to planning the party of the century!" Esme announced.

Rosalie and Bella screamed and ran down the stairs and into the study. They'd been planning it for weeks and all they had to do was call Bella's friends and check they were coming. Carlisle and Esme had also aloud Bella to invite boys. I thought that was a big mistake. But apparently my opinion doesn't matter in this situation.


	12. Partaayy!

**Hey guys! I am offering you a lifetime of servitude if you don't get mad at me for not writing for a few months. I kinda forgot about writing by accident, BUT I'm going to throw myself into writing for a while because I missed it immensely. I may be a little rusty but I've done my best. Enjoy :)**

Emmett POV

I have never experienced anything worse than a room full of squealing 13-year-old girls and irksome 13-year-old boys. And changing into a vampire isn't much fun. But I'd choose that over this any day. Plus, Rose made me go on bathroom duty. I had to show some little kid where to go every two seconds for a solid half hour after Esme served the drinks.

And don't get me started on controlling Jasper and Edward. A slow song came on and Bella got asked to dance by a guy named Oliver from the year above her. I thought it was cute at first, until he asked her if she wanted to "go for some air", at which point I grabbed two girls from near by and gave them ten bucks each to go and dance with Bella for a while.

Buuut… other than that, great party.

Bella POV

I could not believe it when Olly Parker from the year above actually came to my party, let alone when he asked me to dance. I was talking to Jess when a slow song started and he came over and asked me to dance. Jess nearly fainted, but I remained cool as a cucumber and looked totally at ease when he pulled me lightly by the hand onto the dance floor. He spun me round to face him and pulled me close. I have to say the boy could move! We talked for a little while, then he asked me if I wanted to go outside "for some air", and I was about to say sure when Lucy and Ashley came up to me and asked me to stay and dance with them. I obliged, much to the disappointment of Olly.

I just hope he won't give up on me yet. And I also hope that my big brothers don't think that their smug grins went unnoticed. Because I am certain that they won't go unpunished.

After the party I went outside to say good-bye to the last of my friends. And Olly was the last one to go, much to my delight. We sat on the doorstep talking for a while.

"You know, Bella," he started saying, whilst looking straight into my eyes, "I'm so glad I decided to come tonight, because I really like you."

I blushed. "Well I like you to." I smiled and looked up at him through my lashes, leaning forward ever so slightly, trying to make him take the hint.

"Bella? Can I… Kiss you?" Such a gentleman and so cute.

Instead of answering I just leaned even further in and closed my eyes. I only have one thing to tell you. IT. WAS. UH. MAY. ZING. And just how I imagined it. He pulled away and smiled at me. Then his mom pulled up the drive and honked her horn at us. We both laughed. He turned n waved at her and then turned back to me.

"That's my ride." He said as he jerked his thumb at the car.

"I figured," he laughed along with me. "So, I'll see you at school?"

"Sure will." He stood up and pulled me up next to him by my hand. "I had a great time."

"Me too." We were still holding hands, so he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

And with that, he was gone. I sighed as he pulled away. As I turned around to go through the door I saw Rosalie looking at me with a knowing smile on her face. She looked as though she might burst with joy and excitement.

"Ugh. Shut up." I told her before she could harass me with questions.

As I dropped onto my bed 10 minutes later, washed and changed, I started to think of a worthy punishment for my dear brothers knew that they had somehow gotten my friends to pry me away from Olly.

And, since it was a Friday night and Rosalie always took my side, I had time and weaponry at my disposal.

**Ok, yes short, but written in under an hour. So Bella's attitude has slightly toned down and she's grown up a ton. And that was her first ever kiss so it was kinda exciting for her. Olly is going to play a big part in making Bella realise her true feelings for Edward and Jasper but I really can't be arsed to put in a discrption of him so just imagine someone who you think is really cute and that can be your Olly. I promise to make up for lost time by updating a couple of times a week and I will hopefully be posting again in a couple of days. Please, please, please review and make me remember why I love doing this so much :) love you all xx**


	13. Revenge is sweet

**Here is chapeter 13 I did my best but the idea's aren't coming too freely at the moment, but do bear with me. PLease Review and Favourite and put me on alert beacause I will love you forever if you do :) Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : i am not Staphanie Mayer therefore I own nothing but the plot**

Bella POV

I woke up at around 2am Saturday morning, for some reason I couldn't sleep. There were voices coming from downstairs and I heard Jasper, Emmett and Edward say they were going out hunting before I woke up. I thought this would be the best time to talk to Rose about my revenge plan as only my mom and dad would be able to hear.

I rapped lightly on my big sisters bedroom door but went straight in anyways, I was always welcome in Rose's room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" she asked me with a quizzical look.

"Yeah but I wanted to ask you if you'd help me with this little idea I have."

"Sure"

She put down the magazine she was holding and lent forward with interest. I had come to her so many times in my life to plot revenge on my brothers and together we had come up with some pretty cool pranks. I knew for a fact her favourite was when we painted their cars pink with blue flowers; we even had a picture of their faces when they saw it. But they couldn't stay mad long, ever. I just flashed them a cute little grin and all was forgiven.

I told her about their sabotage at my party and we decided we would ignore them totally all morning then as soon as they left the house to go food shopping for me we would get all of their games consols and throw them out of the third floor window of our house. Then, just for good measure, we would stale all of their clothes and hide them in garbage bags in a near by river. And as soon as they came home Rose wanted to steal the clothes they were wearing, just to make sure they got the message.

"So.. how was your first kiss?" Rosalie squealed after a couple of moments of silence.

We had a really cool girly talk for a while about my kiss with Olly until I began to yawn and Rose told me to go get some sleep.

I padded back to my bed, excited and content and slipped into a silent slumber.

Jasper POV

The boys and me decided to go hunting a few hours after the party. Bella was asleep and we should've been able to get back home before she woke up.

We wandered through the front door at around 8am. It was quiet… almost too quiet. Bella usually got up around 7 on a Saturday and she's come into mine, Edward or Emmett's room for a while before she had breakfast. As we hadn't been there I had assumed she would be on the couch watching TV or with Rosalie. But when we went to check on her, she was sound asleep. This in itself was weird. When I tried to lightly shake her into consciousness her eyes fluttered open, but she looked at us with a vacant expression, slipped past me and went downstairs to eat without a single word. It was very unlike her. When we went into the kitchen to ask her if she wanted anything other than the usual from the store she carried on ignoring us.

Then it clicked. She wanted us to pay for putting little Olly in his place, ie. as far away from Bella as possible. We knew, at this point she was plotting something, and with Bella's mischievous mind, it would be awful and embarrassing. I knew, for a fact, it could only go down hill form here.

I was just glad we took my car to the store. I don't think I could take the killing of another one of my beautiful cars.

Rosalie POV

"They're gone." Breathed Bella, the moment the front door slammed.

We raced upstairs, at human speed, and began the search for the video games. And out of the window they went. It was a very satisfying noise when they hit the ground. As was the splashing noise all of the garbage bags filled with their clothes when we tossed them into the river. Now all we had to do was plan the attack on our brothers for when they came home.

**Now, review my little lovelies :) pleeeeaaaasssseeee :) xx**


End file.
